board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(7)Pit vs (12)Urdnot Wrex vs (21)Cecil Harvey 2013
Results Round One Monday, August 12th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis On a personal level, this was one of the best matches ever. Wrex is my favorite character in the entire Mass Effect universe, so seeing him pull a huge upset out of no where was amazing. But it also kind of sucks that Final Fantasy 4, some how, some way, has yet to win any type of match whatsoever. The hype for this match was nuts, too, because all three characters had a decent case for winning. Pit had the new Kid Icarus, Cecil had Dissidia boost, and Wrex had Mass Effect 3. The beginning of the match was also nuts. Pit jumped out to the super early lead, meaning he had the bracket votes. Then the first freeze and second update rolled by, and Cecil was beating Pit by 26. But off in the distance, it was actually Wrex in second place by 6 votes, not Pit. Wrex managed to catch Cecil and build up a 60 vote lead very quickly on him, but Cecil was able to come back and tie things before finally rolling over and dying. From that point Wrex > Cecil > Pit was set in stone, though the final vote margins were decently close at the end. Wrex was destined to lose in round 2, but he won a match and I don't care! <3 But Final Fantasy 4.... man. Not a single win in any contest, ever. We need to change this. Zen's (Late) Analysis Let's break this down real quick. In this match, we have: 1) Pit, classic NES game protagonist, character in Captain N, veteran of one very popular Smash game as well as returning in a new one, and star of a brand new 3DS game with good sales and great reviews. Palutena and Hades had done poorly earlier in the contest. Pit had only beaten Tingle and barely beaten King Dedede before his new game had come out. 2) Wrex, a fan-favorite squad member in Mass Effect 1. He could die if you were bad at the game. Statistically, he died in over half of all ME playthroughs. By default, he is dead in ME2 and 3 if you do not have save data from ME1 with him alive. Shepard had failed to impress against Olimar and Garrus had been handily beaten by Sub-Zero. 3) Cecil Harvey, protagonist of the beloved Final Fantasy IV. A character in two Dissidia games. Final Fantasy IV was recently re-released and even had a sequel. Kain Highwind had come close to Raiden in 2008. Cecil had only beaten Jade Curtiss. Final Fantasy had been looking like shit the whole contest. So how would you order these three? Great. Fucking. Question. I'd say this was in the top three most debated matches of Round 1. These guys weren't powerhouses or anything. It was freaking Pit, Cecil and Wrex. I don't know if anyone called this order right, but people were absolutely pumped to see Wrex, the underdog, take this win. I'm still not sure how this worked out, like I said before, Western characters weren't shit this year, but then again, neither were lesser-FF characters and lesser-Nintendo characters. This was the years of memes, rallies, Pokemon and Vivi. Anything could happen. Guybrush Threepwood won a match. I guess Wrex was kind of a meme after all. Category:2013 Contest Matches